


To Always Face the Sun (Japanese Translation)

by Asagi_translator



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Light Angst, M/M, Time Travel Fix-It, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagi_translator/pseuds/Asagi_translator
Summary: IW後、EGのない世界線の短編です。サノスを倒したはよいものの、ソーが失ったものは大きい。全父としての黒魔術の力を借りて過去に戻ることを思いついたソーは、全てがおかしくなってしまった戴冠式の前、王位継承者に兄弟のどちらが選ばれるのかが発表される日まで時間を遡ることにした。そこには失われた両親、友人や国、そして何よりも、まだ自分の出自も運命も知らない無垢なロキがいた。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)





	To Always Face the Sun (Japanese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Always Face the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984030) by [transdreamsicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transdreamsicle/pseuds/transdreamsicle). 



トニーが共に崖の縁に立って彼の方を見やった。「行くのか？」

ソーは頷いた。「終わった。俺たちは勝ったんだ」

彼らは同じような面持ちを浮かべ、トニーが了解を示して首肯した。「だが、僕では君が失ったものを取り戻すことはできない」

当然、トニーは理解していた。しばし互いを見つめ合い、ソーは笑みを見せた。「お前は勇敢で良い戦士、そして良い友人だ。その時が来たら、また会うことになるだろう」

トニーは大きく笑みを返す。「頑張れよ、サーファー君」

彼は頷き、去っていくトニーを見送った。

ソーにとって、正確な記憶を呼び起こすのはあまりに簡単だった。大広間は優雅な服装を纏い、アスガルドで最高級の料理を楽しむ貴族や異国の王族で溢れていた。ワインと蜂蜜酒が際限なく溢れ、笑い声と喜びも同様だ。誰もが全父の発表を心待ちにしていた。王太子の戴冠は王家の行事の中では公然の秘密となっていた。

ソーはストームブレーカーを片手に掲げると、先祖とヘイムダルが彼に遺した黒魔術に身を預けた。心にあの時の記憶をはっきりと思い描いてビフレストを開き、身の内奥深くにある場所から力を引き出し、強引に折り曲げた。

ここへと繋がる道を開いたあの狂気を止めることができれば。サノスがロキを手に入れること自体を止めることができれば。あるいはサノスが来た時にもっとうまく対抗できる可能性があるかもしれない。星炉を守り、あの呪われしガントレットそのものが作られるのを阻止できるかもしれないのだ。

ユグドラシルの根を裂き、時空の道を開くとヘイムダルの声が聞こえたが、何を言っているのかは理解できなかった。

彼は大広間の床の上に着地した。驚愕に息を飲む音が空気を満たし、直後には槍先に囲まれた。正面には両親が、そしてその左右に自分自身とロキが座っていた。昔のロキ、彼を慕ってくれていたと分かっているロキ、その良さを充分に認めてやれなかったロキ。多くの過ちをこれで正すことができる。ソーは衛兵に殺されなければ良いだけだ。

オーディンが席を立ち、その目と魔力で彼を一気に探った。「何者だ？」

ソーは微動だにしなかった。「あなたの息子です」

部屋中に囁き声が広がり、オーディンは彼らを静めるために片手を上げた。「その言葉を証明して見ろ」

ソーは頷くと、若い自分に向かって手を伸ばし、古い友人であるかのように、ミョルニルを軽々と自分の手に呼び寄せた。戦鎚を頭上高く掲げ、天井を焦がす雷を召喚した後、それを呼び戻した若い自分に返してやった。

オーディンは警戒心を込めた眼差しで彼を眺めたが、頷く。衛兵たちを退けると、ソーが玉座に近づくのを許可した。「お前はいつから来たのだ？」

ソーはゴクリと喉を鳴らすと、無防備な驚嘆の眼差しを向けてくるロキの方に視線が彷徨ってしまうのを止められなかった。

強引に視線を引き剥がし、父を見上げる。「俺はラグナロクがアスガルドを奪った後、俺が王となった時代から来ました」

囁き声は騒めきや怒鳴り声に変わったが、オーディンは再び彼ら全員を容易に静めた。「何故来た？ラグナロクはいずれ起こるべきして起こるもの」

ソーは頷く。「その通り、ですがそれが理由ではありません。それはこのような公の場で語るべきものではない。俺が来た理由は我らの家族の前だけで語るべきこと。それは王家全員に関することなので」

オーディンはソーが誰の話をしているのか明らかに理解している様で、大広間に集った者たちに退室を命じた。衛兵まで退室させられる。彼らは数分間互いを凝視していた。同じ民族の二人の王。同じ玉座が彼らの血に語り掛けている。ヘラに追いつかれるまでに、ソーは玉座をしっかりと継ぐことができなかった。先祖の意思に導かれ、玉座に引かれる感覚を味わうにはあの時の自分は気が散っていた。この場所における自分の力は記憶にあるよりも深く、強力だった。

ソーはロキを見つめているうちに、危険なほど意志が揺らいでいることに気づいた。目的を告げる数分間さえあれば良かったが、そもそもそれしか持ちそうもなかった。それが終われば、折れてしまってもいい。

ソーは息を吸い込む。「俺はこれから自由に話します。俺の話を、あなたは喜ばないかもしれない」

オーディンはなんと、彼に笑いかけた。「お前はアスガルドの王。我々は対等だ、息子よ。言うべきことを言うが良い」

ソーは頷き、唐突に途方に暮れ、どこから始めれば良いのか分からなくなった。できるだけざわつく神経を抑え込み、堂々とした態度を取った。「まず初めに、あなたはヘラを閉じ込める新たな方法を見つけなければなりません。あなたが死んだ後に俺たちが片付ける問題であってはならない」

「ヘラって？」ロキが尋ね、その温かな蜂蜜のように滑らかな声はソーをズタズタに引き裂いた。

「俺たちの姉だ」ソーはオーディンから視線を外すことなく答えた。

「あれがラグナロクの原因となったのか？」オーディンは玉座に腰を下ろすために移動する。おそらく、この会話がすぐに彼の気力を奪うものになると予感したようだ。

ソーは首を振る。「いいえ。厳密に言っては。アスガルドに終焉を齎したのはスルトでしたが、ヘラを倒すために俺が命じたことでした」

オーディンはしばし彼をじっと見つめた。「だが、お前がここへ来たのはそのためではない」

ストームブレーカーを握るソーの手が震えた。あまりに早く気が動転してしまっている。「はい、そのためではありません。我々には立ち向かうべき、より大きな脅威が存在しています。俺はアスガルド王の称号を得たが、実際には死者の王でしかない。俺は…」

喉が締め付けられるような感覚にソーの声が掻き消え、ロキが彼の前に佇むと、息が詰まった。彼の視界はあからさまな強い興味を抱いて彼を見つめ返す好奇心の強い緑の瞳だけに狭まった。

「あなたの時代で私は死んでいるの？」ロキが尋ね、その大きく哀願するような瞳はたとえソーが拒みたくてもできるものではなかった。

決意が揺らぐ。この旅、戦い、そして失敗に対する疲労が募っていた。

ソーの目が涙で焼けるようだった。「ああ。すまない」

ロキは口角を下げた。「何が？」

「これだ」ソーは斧を落とすとロキに両腕を巻きつけて、弟の首筋に顔を埋めた。

ロキは彼の腕の中で凍りついたが、力を抜くと両手を上げてソーの短い髪を撫ではじめる。

ついにソーは集めていた覚悟を失うと、憚ることなく泣き始めた。この痛み、この悲嘆、この瞬間は彼に与えられたのだ。運命のみが、本来はビフレストで越えることのできなかったはずの境界線の向こうへと運んだのだ。これは彼の権利にほかならない。

ロキは彼の抱擁の中で震えた。「ソー？あなたがこんな風に泣くだなんて、私は一体どのようにして死んだのだ？」

ソーの膝から力が抜け、ロキ共々床に崩れ落ちた。これから正す過ちの中でも、最初にすべきはロキを自己破滅の道へと追いやった過去の自分の愚かしさだった。

徐々に落ち着くと、彼は頭を上げて弟を見つめた。明るい緑の瞳は見慣れた警戒心の強いものではなく、懸念と愛情を明確に宿している。

ソーはロキの項を優しく掴むと、声を奮い起こした。「お前は俺の命を救い、大いなる邪悪を打ち倒そうとした」

「そして失敗した」ロキは受け入れ、非常に事務的な声音で返した。

ソーは溜め息をつき、肩が落ちる。「俺もだ」

オーディンが咳払いをし、彼らの注意を引いた。「この邪悪とやらは、何という名なのだ？」

「サノス」ソーが答える。

オーディンは頷き、ソーは彼がその名に覚えがあるのだと悟った。「息子よ。お前はこの報せを届けるために、どれほどの時間を越えたのだ？」

ソーはあまりの不条理さに、実際に笑ってしまっていた。「十年です」

フリッガが鋭く息を飲み、眉根を引き寄せた。「それだけ？」

ソーは頷き、それからロキに視線を戻すと、落ち着きを取り戻していた。立ち上がり、ロキを抱え寄せる。

「あなたの過ちでもう一つ正したいものがあります、父上。姉上のことよりも重要なことだ。あなたにはロキに伝えるべき話があるはずです」嫌悪感が声に出ないように努めたが、失敗した。この機会を与えられたことを実に喜ばしく思うものの、父の偽りは今や彼に重く伸し掛かっていた。

ロキは二人を交互に見やった。「何ですって？父上？」

オーディンは目を閉じると、深く溜め息をついた。「ソー、これは待つべきだ」

ソーは鼻を鳴らす。「いいえ、待つべきではない。ロキ、お前はヨトゥンだ」

オーディンの目が弾かれたように開かれ、彼は立ち上がったがソーも一歩も退かなかった。アスガルドの王二人が互いを向き、対等の覚悟と同等の怒りを抱えていた。ソーは揺らがない。

「父上は大戦時、捨てられていたお前を見つけたのだ。息子として連れ帰り、それからお前を偽り続けた」ソーは若い自分がようやく動き、慎重に玉座から離れてロキの隣に立つまで移動する様子を見守った。

「これは事実か？この話に真実はあるのか？」彼の声は今のソーが聞き慣れている、疲れたものではなく、その若者の記憶を自分自身の中に呼び覚ますことができるように感じられた。

フリッガが立ち上がり、オーディンの腕に手を置いた。「本当です」

ロキは鏡合わせの兄たちの間に立ち尽し、わなわなと震えていた。「二人とも私を騙したのですか！何故？何故私を攫ったのです？あなたにとって、私は何だと言うのです？」

オーディンは台座から下りると彼らの前に立った。「わしはソーが言ったように、捨てられ、苦しむお前を見つけた。お前はとても小さく、わしが見つけていなければ、死んでいただろう」

震えが止まり、ロキはソーに小さく一歩近づいた。「それは私の質問の答えになってない。あなたは自分の利益にならないことは何もしない。私は何？戦利品ですか？」

オーディンは口角を下げる。「お前はわしの息子だ――」

「だったら、何故騙したのです？私が屠られるべき怪物だから！？」ロキは顔を涙で濡らし、悲鳴を上げている。

ソーと若いソーが同時に口を開く。「お前は怪物ではない」

彼らは互いを見やり、それから二人でロキを見た。彼は未来から来た方のソーにさらに近づき、その腕が触れそうになった。「一度でいいから、私に本当のことを話してください。何故、私をここに連れてきたのです？」

オーディンは僅かに挫かれたようにして、頷いた。「わしはお前を通して両国を統一しようと思っていた。お前はただのヨトゥンではない。ラウフェイの子だ」

ロキはソーの隣で凍りつき、それから面白くもないのに笑った。「私はただの交渉材料というわけか」

オーディンは口を開き、片手を上げ、懇願するかのように見え、フリッガが玉座のある場所から降りてきた。

ロキはソーの腕を掴むと彼を振り向く。「私をここから連れ出して。ここから離れたい。お願い」

ソーは頷き、両親を、それから自分自身を眺めまわしてから、ストームブレーカーでビフレストを開いた。遠くへは行かなかった。彼の民がヘラから身を隠していた山中にある隠された神殿のすぐ外だ。ここならば見られることはないし、簡単には見つからない。オーディンがヘイムダルを遣わしたとしても、少なくとも他にどこに行けるか考える時間は稼げる。

ロキは彼から離れると、石畳の上を横断した。「まだアスガルドにいる」

ソーは頷くと、ストームブレーカーを背にある留め具に括りつけた。「お前はどこに行きたいのか言わなかったからな、今のところは、そうだ。まだアスガルドにいる」

頭上を雷が轟き、ソーは若い自分の怒りに笑みを浮かべていた。

ロキは頭上を見上げると、片眉を撥ね上げる。「私のことで？驚いたな」

ソーは再び疲労を感じ、首を振った。「それは俺が正したいと思っている過ちだ」

「え？何が？」ロキが尋ねる。

「お前に対する愛情以外にお前への感情があると思わせたことだ。お前が俺にとってどれほどの意味がある存在なのか知らないこと。お前は俺にとって世界そのもの。そしてあいつにとっても。だが、俺はお前が俺を知っているというだけで俺の気持ちも知っていると思い込んでいた。愚かだった。そして、充分な行いをしてこなかった」ソーはまた喉が締め付けられる感覚を覚え、黙り込んだ。

ロキは彼の肩に手を置くと、ソーがその吐息を感じられるほど近くに立った。「私はどうやって死んだの？」

ソーは首を振る。「ロキ、頼む」

「私はあなたを千年以上知っていたのに、一度だってあなたが私を抱きしめた時みたいに泣くところを見たことがない。子供の頃でさえ。あなたのことは信じられる気がする。本当だ。あなたはたった十分で私がこれまでの人生で齎した以上の混乱を起こしたどころか、私が夢にも思わなかったような秘密を暴露した。私はあなたが知っていることを知りたいし、あなたが許してくれれば、助けることもできる」ロキは彼に穏やかに語り掛けた。その声は昔と変わらず、不思議と魅了するようなものだった。

ソーは目を閉じると頷き、それからロキの手を額に押し当てた。「見せてやる。まだ、言葉にできないものもあるのだ」

ソーは頭にセイズルの触れる最初の感触を覚えると、それに身を預けた。ロキはソーをこの時代に連れて来た元の記憶を見つけてから、その後に続いた出来事へと進み始めた。ソーは過去の過ちとサノスがロキを捕えることに繋がった道を強制的に追体験せねばならず、心が痛んだ。地球へ飛び、テッセラクトを手に入れたロキを探すことも考えたが、それでは遅すぎた。ロキの心と体にサノスが触れる前に止めた方がいい。

ロキの感情が二人を繋ぐ絆から流れ込んできて、ソーは彼の目を通して見た自分自身に対するロキの嫌悪感がはっきりと感じ取れた。母の死からロキの最初の死、それからロキが関わらなかったソーの記憶も見た。

それから、件の場面までやってきて、ソーはロキが彼が抑えることのできなかった恐慌を、その悲嘆と恐怖を感じていることを知っていた。ロキはソーの耳を通し、自分自身の気道がパキンと折れた音を聞いた途端に繋がりを絶った。

どちらの顔も涙で濡れており、ロキは慌てて彼から退いた。その顔に浮かべられた恐怖に、ソーは己の苦痛も忘れて、後に続いた。

「ロキ――」

「私は何？一体何をしてしまった？」ロキは両手を髪に通し、危うく平らでない石畳に躓くところだった。

ソーは彼の両腕を掴み、逃れようとする彼を押し留めた。「俺を見ろ」

ロキは言われたとおりにし、その目にはさらに涙が溜まった。

「これらの出来事は起きていない。まだ、な」ソーの声は震えていた。「俺は今この時、これらの出来事が起こる前に来た。そのどれも起こることはない」

ロキは彼の手の中で肩を落とした。「だけど起きた。あなたはこれで何かを変えられたと思うほど愚かではないはず。あなたがここにいる…ソー、それはただ新しい世界線を作っただけで、あの世界線を正したことにはならない」

ソーは溜め息をついて頷くと、ロキを掴む手の力を少し緩めた。「分かっている」

ロキは彼に寄り掛かり、ソーの肩に預けた頭はソーの首筋に対して冷たかった。「なら、どうして来たの？」

ソーは弟に両腕を回すと、ロキの髪に鼻先を埋めた。「あそこに残ることはできなかった。俺は失敗し、サノスが勝ち、俺は…俺はお前が死んでいる世界では生きていけない。もう、それはできない。二度と」

ロキは身体を引いて彼の目を、片方は元来の瞳、そしてもう片方は人工の瞳を覗き込んだ。そこに違いがあると気づいていることはソーも確信していた。特に、ヘラが彼の頭蓋骨に刃を刺した瞬間の記憶を見せた後とあっては。どちらも何も言わなかったが、ソーはロキの何かが変わりつつあることを悟っていた。あるいは、それはロキにいつも窘められてきた無謀な楽観主義かもしれなかったし、今回は本当にうまく行くのかもしれなかった。

「私は本当はどんな姿をしているんだろう」ロキが言った。両手を上げて目を閉じる。

数秒後、彼の皮膚がソーの知る柔らかな白から濃紺へと変化した。ロキは目を開き、両手を表裏に返しながら息を飲んだ。弾かれたようにソーと視線を合わせたロキの目は深紅だ。

彼は鏡を召喚して自分の姿を見た。華奢な顔つきに浮かぶ模様や、彼の瞳、肌の色。

「これを見てもまだ私を怪物ではないと言えるのか、兄上？」ロキの顔になにやら惨めなものが加わり、沈んだ面持ちになった。

ソーは頷く。「ああ、これは俺のお前に対する愛情を少しも変えない。この事実を暴露したのは俺だ。俺はもうこの姿を見た。そして、お前がお前である所以の全てを踏まえても、俺はお前を愛している」

ロキは彼と視線を合わせ、再びアシールの姿に戻った。「あなたは若い方の自分を愚かだと言ったけど、あなたの髪以外にたいした違いは見られないな」

ソーは笑い、サノスが彼の民を一掃して以来初めて喜びが閃くのを覚えた。

「お前は正しいかもしれん」ソーは同意し、唇に笑みを湛えた。

ロキも笑みを返す。「私はいつだって正しいよ」

山が震動し、突風が彼らの前を通り過ぎると、二人は頭上を見上げた。稲妻が絶え間なく轟き、雷が無差別に山肌を撃つ度に爆発音が聞こえた。

ロキは彼の腕をそっと握った。「私の部屋へ行こう。彼はきっとそこで待っている」

ソーは頷き、今度はロキの魔術で移動されるに任せた。周囲で世界が瞬き、彼らはロキの部屋に出現していた。その場所にいることに、彼は酷く胸が痛んだ。金色と緑のカーテンがロキの窓を飾り、寝台を隠している。予測通り、ソーは若い自分がロキの部屋をうろついている姿を発見した。

彼らの目が合い、ロキが二人の間に入った。「ソー――」

「何故俺から隠れた？」彼はソーを見やり、軽蔑の表情を隠しもしなかった。これまでのことを考えれば、ソーはその気持ちに同情できた。「これが何かのトリックでないと、なぜわかる？」

ロキが鼻で嗤う。「兄上のハンマーを呼び寄せることのできる人がこの宇宙にどれだけいると思っているんだ？」

「証明してやろう」ソーが言って、背中に括りつけたストームブレーカーを取ると、若い自分に向けて差し出した。

ロキはぐるりと目を回すと二人をバルコニーまで引きずり出した。「外で。私の家具に耐雷機能なんてないんだからね」

ソーはこれに思わず笑みを浮かべる。再び隣にロキがいるという事実に、彼は思っていた以上に安心感を抱いていた。

二人はしばし互いを見つめていたが、そこでソーは斧を若い自分に手渡した。直後に柄を通じて力が流れ込み、二人とも雷に打たれた。どういった繋がり、または力が共有されているのか分からなかったが、涙が流れるのを見るなり、何かが伝えられたことを悟った。

ロキは戸口に寄り掛かり、興味深そうに二人の様子を眺めていたが、ふとした拍子に雰囲気が変わっていた。ソーは見せるつもりのなかった記憶をロキに見られたのかと考えた。おそらくそうだろう。

しばらくして斧を取り返すと、問いたげに片眉を撥ね上げた。「それで？俺はトリックか、オーディンソン？」

ソーは首を振り、目元の涙を拭った。「何があったんだ？その武器から感じられたのは憤怒と悲嘆だけだった」

ロキが咳払いする。「まずは夕飯を食べよう。彼が止めようとしている未来については、私の空腹が収まってから話し合えばいい。宴会が途中で切り上げられてしまったから、まだ食事できていなかったんだ」

彼らはロキに頷きかけると、彼の望みに容易に従った。彼らは三人だけで食事をし、訪問者は受けず、誰の呼びかけにも応じなかった。

＊＊＊

その夜、夕食の残りと共に自分自身と弟を残したソーはヘイムダルを見つけた。オーディンの姿はなく、そもそも彼を見かけるとも思っていなかった。時期からして、程なく彼はオーディンスリープに入るだろう。あるいは、ヘラの新たな監獄を作ることに勤しんでおり、それが完成するまでは彼らを避けるつもりなのかもしれなかった。

「こちらへ向かっている間にお前の声が聞こえたのだが、何を言っているのか理解できなかった」ソーは腕を組むと、星々を眺めた。この場所、そしてこれら全てが破壊される様子を目の当たりにしてからそれほど経っていなかったので、こうしてここに佇んでいると、あれらの記憶が全て嘘なのではないかと思えてしまう。

ヘイムダルは黄金の瞳を光らせ、彼を向いた。「こちらへ戻って来れば、去ることはできないと伝えようとしていました。ソー、あなたが切り開いた経路は一方通行だ。あなたはここから動けなくなった」

ソーは山でロキが語った言葉を思い出し、それ以前にトニーが口にした言葉も思い出して頷いた。「それは知っていた」

「元の世界であなたは必要されることはないと思われるのか？」ヘイムダルは星に視線を戻し、ソーは果たして彼の視界がその境界線の向こうまで見渡せるのだろうかと思った。

ソーは肩を竦める。「友よ、俺はお前が死ぬところを見た。ロキが死ぬところも見た。戦場では仲間の期待に沿えなかった。だから、今更何の意味があるというのだ？彼らは強く、すでに起きた惨劇を巻き戻した」

「ですが、サノスは彼らから奪ったのとは別の方法であなたから奪った。失われた全てを取り戻すことなど不可能だった」ヘイムダルはまるでソーの心の声を聞いているかのように、それを口にしていた。「だから、あなたは自らの力でそれを取り戻すことにした」

ソーは黙ったまま頷いた。彼はこの場所にいることで、かつてないほど強くなっていたため、再びアスガルドに敗北を齎すことはない。この先二度と。

ヘイムダルは含み笑いを漏らす。「どうやら、結局は弟君から何かを学ばれたようですな？」

ソーはこれに大笑いをして、目元を指でこすった。「まったく、お前の言う通りだな」

「ロキがあなたを呼んでいます。あなた自身は就寝のため自室に戻られたようだ」ヘイムダルは状況を楽しんでいることを隠そうともしない声音で言った。

ソーは挑発には乗らず、代わりに友人の肩を掴んで握ると、長い道のりを通って宮殿へ戻った。

＊＊＊

何週間も経ったというのに、ロキは未だにオーディンと話していなかった。しかし、母親とはある程度和解できたようだ。彼の苦悩は明白だったが、日毎に普段の自分を取り戻しているようだった。これをソーは喜んだ。彼女が死んだ時、ロキは母と持った最後の会話を悔やみ、己を嫌悪していたことを知っている。

オーディンは監獄を作るためにソーの経験に基づいた助言を得ようとしたが、ソーは望んでいたほど助けにはなれなかった。彼女の恐怖による統治の大半を、ソーはサカールで迷い過ごしていたために、彼に分かっているのは自分に彼女を殺すほどの力がないという事実だけだった。

どちらもロキのことを話題に上らせることはせず、ソーはこのことにも感謝していた。自分がこの時代を生きていた頃、多くの悲しみを与えてきた虚偽に対してどれほどの怒りを抱いていたか理解していなかった。死者に対して怒りを抱くことは難しいが、この世界線においてオーディンはまだ死んでおらず、ソーはこれに対する感謝の意を怒りが上回っていた。

「息子よ、言いたいことは言ってくれ。わしの後頭部を見つめるだけでなくな」オーディンは彼を振り向くと、ワインの入ったグラスを差し出した。

ソーはそれを受け取ると一気に飲み干す。「俺はあなたに怒っています」

「ああ、それは分かっていた。お前はわしの過ちを正すために戻ってきたのだから、そのことで怒りを覚えているのは説明がつく。結局のところ、父の罪は息子の肩に乗せるべきではないのだからな」オーディンは机に寄り掛かるように腰を下ろすと、ゆっくりと酒を舐めるように飲んだ。「わしがまだ取っていない行動、そしてこの世界線では確実に取らない行動に対しても怒っているのだろう。だが、どちらにしろわしはそれらの行動を取ったことに変わりはなく、お前が責める相手はわししかおらんのだ」

ソーのグラスが手の中で割れ、破片を落としながら彼は溜め息をついた。使用人が直ちに駆け寄って来て彼の足下と手に残っていたガラス片を片付け、ソーは自分自身にうんざりしてしまった。

オーディンは彼を見つめ、外では鴉の鳴き声が聞こえてきた。「ソー、お前がわしに怒りを向けているのは分かる。お前が傷ついていることも。だが、わしが次のオーディンスリープに入った時にはお前にアスガルドを統治してもらう必要がある」

ソーは鼻で嗤い、首を振りはじめた。「これは何かの冗談でしょう」

「そのようなものではない。お前はすでにアスガルドの王。それ自体はお前の血に書きこまれている。この先我々を襲うだろう出来事を、他の誰も知らないことをお前はその目で見てきた。アスガルドが死ぬところを見届け、可能な限りその民を守った。わしが休む数ヶ月の間、代わりに統治するだけこの土地と民衆を大事に思っているはずだ」オーディンはワインを飲み終えると、空になったグラスを脇に置いた。

ソーは溜め息をつき、承諾した。「分かりました。ただ、俺に何らかの警告をください。ある朝目が覚めると同時に王と呼ばれるのはいただけません」

オーディンは含み笑いをする。「そればかりはどうにもならんな」

ソーは一瞬、怒りを手放して父の存在を有り難く感じることにした。「あなたの言う通りになるでしょうね」

オーディンは彼に笑いかけてから視線を逸らした。「おまえには感謝もしたい」

「何のために？」ソーが尋ねる。

「われらの下へ来てくれたことを。お前の世界線を立ち去ることが楽だったとは思わん。それまであった様々な出来事を考えれば尚更な。お前がどこかへ逃げ出したのだとすれば、逃げた先が故郷で良かった」オーディンは片手を伸ばして、彼の肩に手を置いた。

ソーは危うく零れそうになった涙を堪え、他にすべきことはいくらでもあるのに、泣いてばかりいることにうんざりしていた。「俺には、他に逃げ帰る場所などないのです、父上」

オーディンは微笑み、ソーは初めて彼が如何に疲れ果てて見えるかに気づいていた。

＊＊＊

彼が図書室を彷徨っていても、または庭園で静寂と慰めを見出そうとしていても、フリッガは彼をしょっちゅう探し出した。彼女が隣にいると、ソーは心が安らいだ。彼が守ろうとした幸福な記憶の一つひとつに彼女がいた。

「私はロキを騙したいだなどと思ったことはありません」彼女は太陽の光を浴びて黄金に輝きながら告げた。

ソーは頷く。「ですが、あなたはそうしたのです、母上。あいつが何故傷ついているのか、お解りください」

彼女は彼に微笑みかけると、彼の頬に手を添えた。「もちろん、解っています」

ソーは目を閉じて、脳裏に蘇る彼女の死の光景を押し返した。ロキを愛しているのと同様に母のことも愛しており、彼女を取り戻せた喜びはまたも彼を打ち砕こうとしていた。二人とも、名もつけられないほどの方法で彼の日常から消え失せていたのだ。

「私はあなたを誇りに思っていますよ、ソー。あなたが成れると知っていた存在になりました」フリッガは彼の頬を撫で、その髭の下に隠れた古い傷痕も、彼女が忘れることはなかった。

ソーの目に涙が溜まった。「母上」

彼は彼女に手を伸ばし、その腕の中で頽れるに任せた。この地に到着してから二度目の嗚咽を漏らす。彼が全てを吐き出す間、フリッガは彼を支え続けた。二人に雨が降り注ぎ始めても彼女は何も言わず、濡れてしまわないよう簡単な呪文を唱えると、彼を強く抱きしめていたので、ソーは二度とその腕から出たくなかった。

＊＊＊

日々は穏やかに過ぎていった。ソーは居住区に落ち着き、昔の生活を学び直した。父について議会に出席し、彼が上座につくことになるオーディンスリープが発動するまでの日数を数えた。若かった頃、自分の地位のこの面に関する辛抱強さが彼にはなかったのだが、今なら喜んで耐えられる。失える全てを知っていたので、責務を果たして王国の運営を続けることはそれほど苦にならなかった。アスガルドがどのようにして九つの世界を統一したのか知った後でもそれら全てに良く仕えたいという気持ちがあった。

どういう訳か、若かった頃にはこの分野におけるロキの有能さを認識していなかった。苦情には冷静な声音と狡猾な言葉で返した。対立があれば素早い提案で軽く宥められ、そしてロキには自分の考えが他の者の発案だったように見せかける素晴らしい才能があるのだ。

どうりでソーはいつだって彼が相手では無力になったわけだ。

最近は、しかし、ロキには稀に見る積極性があった。彼の記憶にある相手とは異なると同時に全く同じでもある。彼は常にソーを自室に呼び出しては、食事を共にしたり会話を交わした。ソーはあの時、あの状況で見せるつもりのなかった記憶をロキが覗き見たことに気づいていたが、どの記憶を見られたのかは想像することしかできない。確実に、危険な状況ではあった。ロキが何を見つけたのか、それで何を企んでいるのか、誰にも分らない。ただ、ソーはいつもの夕餉の食卓で、ロキが彼の口許を見つめたり、ソーの手が果物を切る様子を眺めてはそっと微笑んだりするのが見えた。

では、あの記憶だったか。

ソーから動くことはせず、ロキのペースに合わせることにした。気が狂いそうになるペースではあったが。

ロキは彼に流し目を送り、ケーキの欠片を唇で包み込む。クリームが肌を汚したので、それを舐めとるのに格別な注意を払った。

クスリと笑って、彼はゆったりとした微笑みでソーに向き直る。「あなたが髪を切られた時にあんな風に泣いただなんて、信じられない」

ソーはぐるりを目を回した。「俺は無力でいることに慣れていないんだ。それに、お前の髪も奪われたからな、それを失ったことがひどく悔しかったんだ」

「でも、私は生きていた。あなたもそれを知っていた」ロキはホイップクリームを指で掬うと、それを口に含んで吸った。

「今夜は随分と自分に甘いんだな」ソーは下腹部に熱が生まれたのを感じ、声音を低くした。

ロキはニヤリと笑う。「あなたも甘やかしてあげようか」

ソーが問い質せる前に彼は前方に手を伸ばし、ソーに義眼に向けてセイズルの閃きを送り込んだ。それから手近のテーブルから小振りな手鏡を召喚すると、ソーが自分の顔を見れるように持った。義眼の色が変化しており、本来の青と完璧に一致していた。

ソーは微笑む。胸に抱えた苦痛はここにいる時間が長くなるにつれ、より耐えやすいものになっていた。「ありがとう、ロキ。こんなに素晴らしい行為への恩をどう返せばいい？」

ロキは鏡を下ろすと、すでに狭い長椅子の上でさらに彼に近づいてきた。その瞳には邪な光があり、ソーはそれが結構気に入った。「あなたの雷を見せて」

片手を上げると、ソーは皮膚の上に電流を流した。その光がロキの瞳に反射して輝かせ、肌も銀色に見えるほどだった。ソーはもはやロキがどの記憶を見たのか、疑いようがなかった。

「お前は記憶の中でこれを見たのか？」ソーが尋ねる。パチパチと音を立てる静電気に覆われ、その声は小さく聞こえた。

ロキが頷く。「もっとも、あなたは私にそれを見せるつもりはなかったと思うけど」

ソーはクスリと笑った。「俺はお前が何か別のものを見たのかと思い始めていたよ」

「まあ、あなたは完全に自制できてなかったから、覗き込むのは簡単だった」ロキはソーの手の甲で踊る魔力に視線を据え、その綺麗な唇に笑みを湛え続けていた。

「それで、お前は俺が自制できていないのをいいことに、最大限利用したわけだ」ソーは少しも驚かずに答えた。

ロキは片眉を撥ね上げる。「私はあなたを信じられる気がする言った。信じている、ではなく。あなたが何も企んでいないと確かめる必要があった」

ソーは唸る。「お前は俺がミョルニルを呼び寄せるところを見たではないか」

「それはそうだけど、それでも。あなたはビフレストを運ぶ斧と共にやってきた。あなたにどんなことが可能かなんて、分かるはずがない」ロキは唇を舐めると、ようやくソーと目を合わせた。

ソーは電流が掻き消えるに任せると、手を膝の上に戻し、ズボンの中でペニスが半勃ちになっていることを隠しもしなかった。ロキは視線を下ろし、弾かれたように目を上げると、その瞳孔が開いた。

「それで、ロキ。俺には今何が可能だと思う？」ソーは熟れた赤い核果を一つ手に取ると、蜂蜜のソースに浸した。

その果汁とべたつく甘い蜂蜜を唇と指に残す。ロキは喉の奥で低く呻くと、ついに動いた。ソーはロキが膝に跨ると深く息を吸って微笑んだ。細い指が彼の指を掴み、先程食べたばかりの果実から人差し指についた果汁を舐めとった。

「あなたは見慣れた兄上よりも遥かに危険な男だと思う」ロキは次に彼の親指を吸い、器用な銀の舌で綺麗にした。

「どういうことだ？」ソーは尋ね、空いた手をロキの括れた腰に置いた。

ロキは彼の中指を吸う時に軽く噛みつき、一瞬だけその瞳が明るく閃いた。「あなたの機嫌は穏やかになったけど、まだ同じ怒り、同じ力を持っている。あなたの記憶によれば、より強い力だ。あなたにあって、彼にないものは忍耐力だ」

ソーは唸り、ロキの腰に置いた手をその尻に移動させると、柔らかな曲線を撫で上げた。「それはお前を興奮させると？」

ロキは彼の手を離すと、その額に唇を押しつけた。「正直、あなたにどれだけの忍耐力があるか、見たいと思う」

そしてあっという間に、ソーは別の場所にいた。膝の上にあった重みは消え、周囲を一瞥しただけで彼は自分がどこにいるか分かった。呻くと同時に笑う。実に素晴らしいトリックだったし、彼がついにロキを抱く時には慈悲も抑制もないことを保障するものだった。

彼はその場に立ったまま、きつくなったズボンの前を直した。それから誰かに見られていることに気づく。

「それで」王子は湯浴みで濡れた長い髪もそのままに言った。「どうやってここに？」

ソーは首を振り、湧き上がりそうになった笑いを堪えた。当然、ロキならば彼を自分の部屋に送っただけでなく、自分自身に見られるように仕向けるだろう。

「ロキに送られた。洗面台を使わせてもらっても良いか？」ソーはすでにそちらへ向かいながら言って、勃起していたものも自然と萎えていった。

王子は片眉を撥ね上げた。「ロキだと？」

「俺に嘘をつく必要はない。俺たちは二人とも同じ夢を見、同じ幻想を思い描いている。お前と同じく、あいつの名を呼びながら自慰してきたものだ」ソーは最高の状況下においても、過去の自分に対してあまり忍耐強くはなかった。ロキが彼の忍耐を試したいと言うならば、これはまさしく正解だった。

「いや、俺は別に…あんたに、自分自身に嘘をつけるとは考えていなかった」王子は風呂からあばったばかりの裸体を隠そうともせず、寝台の端に腰かけた。「じゃあ、もう抱いたのか？」

「こっちに来てからはまだ」ソーは髭から蜂蜜を拭いながら答えた。「もう少しでそうするところだったが、あいつは悪戯を仕掛けることにしたようだ。こうなってはもっと抱きたくなる。あいつは俺をよく分かっている。こんな状態でもな」

王子は呟く。「あいつも同じ気持ちだったとは思いもしなかった」

「まあ、あいつは俺たちを愚かだといつも言っているだろう？」ソーは髭を拭き終えると、自分自身の隣に腰を下ろした。

「最初の時はどうやって？」王子が尋ねた。

「あれはラグナロクの後だった。俺はスルトを目覚めさせ、奴に星を破壊させろとロキに命じた。一族が絶滅の危機に瀕すると、禁忌というものはあまり重要だとは思えなくなった。あいつが俺を訪れ、俺たちはどちらも打ちひしがれていたからその衝動に抗うことなどできなかった。俺はあいつを何度も何度も抱いた。あいつは俺の下でとても柔らかく、進んで受け入れてくれた。俺たちはあいつの体にぴったりと嵌るようにできている」ソーは彼の下になって、あるいは上に跨って快楽に嬌声を上げ、笑うロキの記憶に対し、喉が締め付けられる思いだった。

「ここに来ることで、あいつを抱こうと思っていたのか？」王子が尋ねた。

ソーは頷く。「ああ、もちろんそう思った。俺は父上の過ちを正すために戻ってきたが」ソーは一拍置くを首を振る。「主にロキを救うためだけに帰ってきたんだ。あいつは俺の記憶にある者より、俺が追い詰め変えてしまったあいつとはもの凄く違う。あいつが死ぬ前に、ようやく取り戻したばかりだったのに」

しばし、二人の間に沈黙が下りたが、そこで彼が尋ねた。「あいつはどうやって死んだんだ？」

ソーが答えるのを最も好まない質問であり、正直であろうと努める相手に限って最も頻繁に問われる内容であった。「俺の目の前で首を絞められて死に、俺は何もできなかった。あいつが最後に俺に掛けた言葉は『私たちを太陽が再び照らすだろう』というもので、俺はサノスがあいつの命を徐々に奪っていくのを見ていることしかできなかった。俺は無力だった」

呼びもしない電流がソーの皮膚の上を転がり、その記憶に対する憤怒に反応した。

王子が彼の手首を掴む。「俺にもそれを教えてくれ」

「俺はこれを怒りと無力感の中で学んだ。どうすれば――」

「俺たちは同じだし、あんたはそれを制御できている。どこにその力があるのかを知っているのだから、俺にも教えられるはずだ。俺たちが単独でどれほど強いか分かっているのだから、俺たちが二人揃えば、アスガルドの民を脅かす悪を全て食い止めることができるはずだ」王子はとても真摯で、とても意欲があった。

ソーは相手の瞳を見て、忍耐と自分自身に対する愛情を見つけ、頷いた。「わかった。明日、鍛練場で落ち合おう」

王子は笑み、それが鋭いものに変わった。「ロキがあんたに悪戯を仕掛けたと言ったな。俺たちで悪戯し返してやろうか」

ソーの笑みは若い自分を映すかのようだ。「是非、そうしよう」

彼らは互いの肩を叩くと、ソーは自分に宛がわれた区域へと立ち去った。それらの部屋は元々、他国から訪問する王族が滞在する時のために使われていたのだが、アスガルドの王の居住区へと一気に変更された。彼はこの部屋を実に気に入っていた。好きに模様替えをし、自分のための部屋に変える機会を与えられたことを嬉しく思っていた。それらの部屋は庭園を見下ろし、宮殿の中でも最高の景色が見られると思った。

毎朝起きる時にカーテンの間から太陽を見る度に、これがただの夢や悲嘆から生まれた妄想などではないと徐々に確信を得ていくのだ。

それでも、ロキとこの現実を共有したかった。日々彼が感じる平穏を愛する弟にも与えてやりたくてならなかった。彼は心に幻を抱いて、眠りに落ちるのだった。

＊＊＊

鳥の囀りに目が覚め、ソーは寝台から起き上がると鍛練場へ向かった。

ウォーリアーズスリーが彼にすっかり夢中になっていたので、彼らが見ることのなかった数々の勝利について語り聞かせてやる数分の間は悲しみを忘れることができた。

ロキもその場に来ており、鍛練場の端の方で佇んでいた。まるで捕食動物のように彼の動き一つひとつを監視している。いざ彼の兄が着地すると、ロキは座って眺められる場所を選んだ。近くの木の上高く、枝から両足をぶら下げていた。

ミョルニルが脇に置かれ、訓練が始まった。ソーの手は若い自分から離れることはなかった。彼の腹や背中、肩に触れながらも、彼らが共に抱える力をどこで見つけるべきか囁きかけた。

リングの中で彼らは互いの周りを回る。ソーが雷で襲いかかれば、王子を撃ち、あるいは投げ飛ばし、観衆の驚きや笑いを誘った。程なくして、反撃が始まった。随分な自惚れではあるが、自分自身に感心してしまう。王子の言葉は正しかった。この力はどちらにとっても自然なものだったので、ソーはただその力が宿る場所を教えるだけで良かったのだ。

二人は互いに向き合って立ち、稲妻が体中を駆け巡る中、微笑み合った。どちらもシャツを脱ぐと、動き始める。それは手合せであると同時に舞のようでもあった。ソーが右に動いて稲妻を打ち出せば、鏡合わせのように同じ動作を返され、攻撃も阻まれる。

どちらも高所で前のめりになって彼らを眺めるロキにチラリと視線を送ることしかできなかった。

そして舞が終わり、試合に拍車がかかった。ソーは王子を二回、うまく殴りつけると、相手は彼を後方に飛ばす鋭い蹴りを繰り出した。二人とも気力が高揚しており、素早く嵐が立ち込めていた。互いに駆け寄り、どちらの拳も互いの顎に軽く命中したが、二人を襲った雷撃に打たれ、それぞれ後方に吹き飛ばされる。

鍛練場に拍手が鳴り渡り、ソーが顔を上げると、リングの端に立ったロキが彼を覗き込んで微笑んでいた。彼は立ち上がると腰に手を置いてロキを向いた。王子も駆け寄り、胸を激しく上下させ、汗で紙を貼りつかせながら彼の隣に立つ。

ロキは二人に好奇心の強い眼差しを向けた。「さて、どうやらアスガルドに素早く退治されない敵が現れるのは考えにくいようだ」

ソーは笑みを浮かべた。「そうだな。満足か？」

ロキは手を伸ばし、王子の胸板をつついた。「ああ。あなたたち二人とも素晴らしい遊戯を披露してくれた。今度は私も仲間に入れてくれるといいかもしれないね」

ロキはどちらも反応できる前に緑色に輝くと、自分の能力を駆使して他の場所へと流れていった。

王子は鼻を鳴らす。「俺たちの悪戯だったはずが、どうやってあいつのものになったんだ？」

ソーはクスリと笑うと、若い自分の背を強かに叩いた。「俺たちは悪戯の神じゃないからだ」

片頬を上げた王子の笑みがその瞳を輝かせた。「ああ、だが俺たちは豊穣の神だから、あいつが足を引きずるようになるかもしれない」

ソーは大声で笑うと、若い自分と別れた。

＊＊＊

ソーがこの地に現れて一ヶ月経つ頃に、オーディンがスリープ状態に入ることを公表し、彼が目覚めるまでの間、惨劇から彼らを守るために戻ってきたソーが玉座に就くことを発表した。オーディンが彼に玉座を渡した時、二人の王子はどちらも彼の右側に座っていた。

ヘラの新たな牢獄の建築も着々と進んでおり、オーディンが目覚める頃には完成しているだろうと思われた。他にすべきことは、ヘイムダルにサノスの動向を監視させることだけだった。おそらく、何年も何も起こらないだろうが、ソーは絶え間なく警戒しておきたかった。

民衆は彼を簡単に受け入れ、彼は最初の戴冠式と今回の違いに涙を堪えることに苦労した。

数時間後、喜ばしい、だが苦痛なほど形式ばった儀式も終わり、ソーは背負う重荷を感じたが、嫌だとは思わなかった。少なくとも、今回は王になる前に頼まれたのだから。

オーディンの状態に配慮し、宴会は開かれなかったため、ロキは彼の自室でプライベートディナーを共にしてほしいと誘ってきた。ロキがソーを褒めていた忍耐力は素早く崩壊していった。彼は今夜弟を抱くつもりだった。

ロキの扉に辿りつくと、ソーはノックをしなかった。何もせずとも扉は勝手に開き、背後で錠がされた。彼は放っておかれた食事のある居間を通り過ぎ、まっすぐロキの寝室へと向かった。

一瞬立ち止まる。ロキは何かに怯えているような顔をしていた。「大丈夫か？」

ロキは不安げな面持ちをすぐになくし、代わりに笑みを湛えていた。「大丈夫。ただ、魔術に驚いていただけ」

ソーは不明瞭な声を上げ、彼に近寄るとロキの腰を掴んだ。「かなりの魔術だったようだな」

「あなたには想像もつかない」ロキは囁いた。

ソーはクスリと笑った。「そうだろうな。食事の前に、お前と相談したいことがある」

「我が王は何のご相談で？」ロキは両手をするりと上げて、ソーの顎に添えた。

ソーは触れてきたその手に息をつき、目を閉じた。「俺は参議として誰かを任命しようと思う」

「それはかなり重要な地位だ。私の意見が聞きたい？」ロキはソーの体の前面に自分の体を押しつけ、それはピッタリと合わさった。

ソーはロキの腰に置いた手に力を込めると彼ごと向きを変え、彼を壁に押しつけた。「実は、お前が欲しい」

ロキの目が見開く。「それは、つまり？」

ソーは頷いて、ロキのズボンのレースを素早く解くと、硬くなり始めていたそのペニスを掴み、外に引き出した。「お前を参議として任命したい。そのための鋭い頭脳があるし、俺よりも外交に関する知識がある」

ロキは彼の手の中で徐々に硬く張りつめ、速度を増したその脈拍と共に疼いた。「私にそれほどの権力をくれるというのか？」

「ああ」ソーは言った。「お前には俺の耳元で囁いてほしい。お前が玉座も、それに付属する注目も欲しくなかったのは知っているが、お前には俺と対等の存在であってほしい」

ソーはロキのペニスを握る手を緩く保ち、乾いた指を素早く動かした。ロキは彼から隠れようとはせず、ソーの言葉による影響を軽く見るようなこともしなかった。ただ喘ぎ声を上げながら、ソーの指が作った円の中でガクガクと腰を突き上げていた。

ソーはロキの耳朶に歯を立てると、そっと囁きかけた。「あるいは、お前には蛇の姿になってもらって俺の首に巻きついてもらおうか」

ロキは呻き、さっと指を動かすと、次にソーの手の中に腰を進めた時にはペニスが濡れていた。「徳に馬鹿なこと言う相手には毒を吐く許可を貰えるか？」

ソーは笑い、手に少し力を加えた。「相手の目に直撃させないと約束してくれ」

ロキは息を飲み、ソーの手の中でペニスが脈打ち、跳ねると、彼の腕を強く掴んだ。「あなたはすでにとんでもなく危険な王だ」

ソーはロキの顎の角にキスをした。「お前はそれを知っていた。自分で言っていただろう。俺はお前の知る兄よりも危険だと」

ロキは彼に寄り添って身震いした。「自分がどれだけ正しかったか知らなかった」

ソーは口ずさむような音を立て、ロキの首筋に口付けし、ひんやりとした肌に優しく唇を当てた。ロキはそれ以上耐えられなかった。息を飲むなり、ソーの手の甲を白濁が滴り落ちた。ロキは彼にくたりと寄り掛かると、達する間、ソーの腕に痣を作るほど強く掴みかかったまま物音を立てなかった。

二人はしばらくの間そうしていたが、ソーは手を上げると貪欲な舌でロキの精を舐め取った。ロキの目が見開かれ、その指が幾つかの模様を宙に描くと、二人とも裸になっていた。

ロキが神としての力を最大限に駆使してソーを寝台に押し倒すと、ソーは笑った。彼はソーの上に飛び乗り、ソーのペニスの上に跨ろうとする。どちらも体勢を直そうとしなかったので、気が付けば互いに横向きになっていた。

「もう待つのは終わり」ロキがまた指を動かすと、ソーはそれが彼の大好きな準備の呪文だとすぐに気が付いた。

ソーはロキを掴むと、彼共々転がって体勢を変えた。「良かった、俺もだ。準備はいいか？」

ロキが頷くと、ソーはそれ以上の時間は無駄にせず、彼のきつい後孔にペニスを沈めた。憶えている通りにぴったりと合わさり、ソーは快感が彼の能力を呼び覚ますと同時に呻き声を漏らしていた。彼の身体から閃光が飛び散りロキに当たると、その唇から驚いたような喘ぎ声を強引に引き出した。

ソーは弟と額を合わせると、ロキが彼の動きを一つひとつ感じ取れるよう、初めはゆっくりとしたペースを刻んだ。こうして彼を抱くのは初めての時と同じくらい素晴らしかったが、ソーは故郷を両方をも手に入れたため今回の方がさらに良かった。彼はロキとアスガルド、両方を手に入れたのだから。

ロキは彼の肩や背中に両手を這わせ、ソーの尻まで下りると、より強く抱き寄せる。ソーはそれに楽に従い、それまでの自制をかなぐり捨てて、彼の下敷きになったロキが大きく声を上げざるを得ないほど激しい動きで腰を穿った。ソーはそれでよかった。もはや以前のように気にしていられなかった。躊躇も自制も、もう充分だった。

「私のために戻ってきたんだな？」ロキの声はほぼ吐息だけで、細く、快楽に酔いしれていた。

ソーは夢に見た全てを手に入れている最中に口から零れる言葉を信用できず、ただ頷いていた。

代わりに、手を伸ばしてロキの片脚をより高く担ぎ上げる。新しい角度はさらに好く、二人とも喘いでいた。

ロキは彼の項を掴むと、彼を引っ張り寄せてその舌を吸い、唇を噛んで必死なキスをした。二人は協力して体を動かし、ソーの血が歌うような律動を生んだ。彼の皮膚を電流が自由に転げまわり、それが当たる度にロキは叫び声を上げて彼に強くしがみついてきた。ソーはその口付けに唸り、ロキの感度の良さに獰猛なほどの喜悦を感じていた。

二人の体に挟まれたロキのペニスはすでに再び硬く張りつめており、ソーは力をそこへ集中させるよう、意識を僅かにずらした。電流の輪がロキのペニスを滑り降り、ロキが前触れもなく二度目の絶頂を迎えるなり嗚咽を漏らし、ソーの皮膚を破っていた。ソーは背中で血が滲むのを感じ、炎のような熱が皮膚を広がった。

自身に痛いほど絡みつく弟の感触に、彼の律動が崩れる。あまりに激しく腰を突き上げたためにベッドフレームが床に軋み、それがまた、そしてもう一度最後に根元まで埋め込むと、ロキの体の奥に精を溢した。

ロキの首筋に顔を埋め、絶頂の強烈な波に全身を震わせながら、震える喘ぎ声でロキの名を唱えた。

ロキは彼の背をぼんやりと撫でたが、傷を癒すことはしなかった。

そこで彼の指先が止まると、互いの目を見つめ合う位置までソーを押し上げた。「私があなたを追ってここまで来た」

ソーは眉を顰め、ロキに何の話をしているのか訊こうとしたが、心臓が止まり、血が凍りついた。視界が涙に歪む。その希望を持つことはしたくない。「ロキ、冗談はよせ――」

「冗談なんて言ってない。あなたが入ってくる前に私を驚かせた魔術がそれだ。彼がここにいた。今もいる」ロキは彼の顎に手を添え、ソーの涙が頬に落ちても少しも怯まなかった。「あなたが私のところへ来るのと同時に、もう一人のあなたのところへ行った。まだそこにいるはずだ」

ソーはロキの中から慎重に出ると立ち上がり、手を差し伸べた。ロキは小さな笑みを浮かべて彼に続いた。

「そこへ連れて行ってくれ」ソーは世界が歪むと同時に気を落ち着けるために深呼吸した。

＊＊＊

死はつまらなかった。それが彼が送られたヴァルハラではないどこかの世界を三日間彷徨っているうちに辿りついた結論だった。ノルンの神々は彼に安息ではないものを与えたが、それ以外には何もなかった。

当てもなく歩き続けた地形は鮮やかな色のない灰色で、魔力にも手が届かなかった。辿るべき道はなく、どこを見ても何の変化もなかった。あるのはただ無限に続く岩層だけで、見る度に形を変えた。この世界は彼の動きに合わせて回転するようだ。時間の経過があると認識できるのも、ただ星のない空が定期的に暗くなっては明るくなるためだった。その間隔における時間経過はアスガルドの太陽周期より五倍は長く感じられたが、今は何でも良かった。サバイバルは彼の十八番だ。

彼の死の記憶は新鮮で、精神が遠ざかる間も彼は己の肉体にしがみつこうとしていた。喉の奥に感じる胆汁の味が消えない。彼の死体に寄り添って泣くソーの記憶に、まだパニックが沸き起こるようだった。

五日目だと思われる日、ちょうど太陽のない夜明けを再び迎えた時、ついに変化があった。爆発が目前の空を裂き、耳を劈くほどの轟音が待機を満たした。ロキは耳を手で覆って膝をついていた。罵声を上げ、無駄だと思い出す前に、反射的に防御呪文を唱えていた。

うまくいった。

ロキは息を飲み、指先にほんの僅かなセイズルの糸が巻きつくのを感じた。広がる光の方を見やり、できるだけ速く走った。

ここでは肉体が疲労を感じることはなかったので、その場所に辿りつくのに一日しかかからなかった。彼は再び膝をついていたが、その時そうしたのは痛みからではなく、希望からだった。

目の前にはビフレストの道が轟音を立てており、彼は唖然とそれを凝視した。その周囲に稲妻が巻きついているのを見て、彼は唐突に悟っていた。ソーだ。

ロキは魔力をそれに向けて伸ばし、それに触れると力が流れ込んでくるのを感じた。この道をソーが刻んだのは疑いようもなかった。それを辿り、様子を窺っていると、ロキは凍りついた。ソーはどこかへ向かっているのではない。彼は宇宙に裂け目を開き、時間そのものを越えようとしていた。ロキはビフレストの行く先を覗き込み、首を振った。

「ソー、なぜそこに？そこに行ってもあんたの仲間は救えないぞ」ロキは分岐した世界線を見て、ソーが選んだ瞬間を悟るなり笑い出しそうになった。

「愚かだな、兄上。しかも、道をきちんと閉ざすこともできないだなんて。私無しでどうやっていくつもりなんだ？」ロキは笑むと、ビフレストの急流へと身を投げた。

彼は深夜遅く、見張りの交代が二十分近くの間隔があいているほどの時間帯に大広間に出現した。周囲には誰もおらず、彼は姿を隠すために新たに湧き出たセイズルを急いで引き出した。開いた道を閉ざすのは簡単なことで、ソーがいずれここを去り、元の世界に戻るつもりでいたのかどうかも気にならなかった。これで彼らは完全にこの世界線に閉じ込められたことになる。

ロキは何年も偽りの王としてこの地で過ごしてきたが、これが奇跡だという認識が薄れることにはならない。この星が死ぬのを目撃した後に、この地に立つということは。そもそも、この星の死を可能にした当人なのだから。

ロキはしばしその場に留まり、全てを見回した。最後にこれらの物を見た時とは違い、子供の頃と全く同じだった。しかも、両親ともまだ生きているのだ。今頃は彼らの塔で穏やかな睡眠を貪っているだろう。

小さなポータルを生み出すと、彼は虹の橋へと瞬時に移動した。橋は一度も壊されていない。まだ彼が苦痛の中で暴れ、ソーに橋を破壊させてはいないのだ。

ロキは観測所に入ると、いつも通り見張りについたヘイムダルを見つけた。

「では、間に合ったようですな」ヘイムダルは彼を振り向くどころか、一瞥すらしなかった。「私の視界に死角を作れる存在はあなたしかいませんので。だいたい、こちらのあなたは自室であなたの兄を、王を待っておられるところだ」

ロキは魔法を解くと、ヘイムダルを見つめた。「王？」

「オーディンは眠っておられる。もし、あなたの世界線における出来事に関して彼と語り合うつもりでいたのなら、待っていただく他ありませんな。もっとも、ソーはあなた方どちらに対しても、充分言いたいことがあることでしょうが」ヘイムダルはそこで彼を振り向き、ロキはその眼差しに動揺した。

鋭い笑みを見せる。「時間はある。道は閉ざした」そして首を傾けると、ヘイムダルに小さく一歩近づいた。「お前は何故そうしなかった？もちろん、道が開いたままだということは承知していたはずだ。どこぞの馬鹿が国内に転がり込んで来れるほど大きく開いていたからな」

ヘイムダルは彼に片眉を撥ね上げてみせた。「その馬鹿が転がり込んでくるのを待っていたのですよ」

ロキの目が大きくなり、彼は腕を組んでいた。「これだから私がアスガルドを統治していた時にお前を追放したんだ」

ヘイムダルは星々の方へ視線を戻した。「あなたの兄上が玉座に就いた今、そうするのは難しくなりましたね」

ロキはぐるりと目を回すと、踵を返して歩き始めた。「はいはい、ソーがお前を気に入っているのは皆知ってる。たとえお前が反逆したとしても、向こう十七世紀は職を失うことはないだろうよ！」

ヘイムダルはこれに笑い声を上げたので、ロキはその声に思わず覚えていた感傷的な心の温もりを押し殺さねばならなかった。忌々しい番人め。

あまりに多くの魔力を感じ、頭がクラクラしていることを無視するのは難しい。ポータルを開くのもあまりに容易く、些細なことだと形容したいくらいだ。若い自分が一人でいるところを見つけたが、存在を明らかにする前に、しばし自室を見回して懐かしさに浸った。

彼自身の世界線におけると、この時点ではサノスに少しずつ精神を壊されているところだったはずだ。この世界線での自分はその運命を逃れることができたようだ。

「彼はお前のために戻ってきたんだからな。私のために」ロキは自分の寝台を囲うシルクのカーテンを指でなぞった。

若い王子は食事が用意されたテーブルから弾かれたように彼を振り向いた。ロキの腹が鳴ったので、彼はそちらへ向かうと葡萄を何粒か摘まんで急いで食べた。ソーがこちらへ向かっているのだから、ロキは長居したくなかった。

「死んだかと思ってた」自分自身の声がした。ロキの声帯は悲鳴を上げ続けたことで傷ついていたが、彼の声はまだ柔らかい。

彼は微笑んだ。「どうにも不愉快な経験でね。それに、ソーが宇宙に裂け目を切り開いたから。私だけが通ったことは幸運だった」

サノスがあの裂け目を見つけていたかもしれないという考えに、ロキはゴクリと唾を飲みこんでいた。

若い自分は警戒心も露わに目を眇め、彼を見つめている。ああ、恨みか。

「彼の記憶を見た」ロキは若い自分がもっと葡萄を食べるのを見て、また腹が鳴った。

「私の記憶を見たい？」ロキはそれが良案であるかは疑わしく思った。この世界線の自分が抱える怒りを悪化させるかもしれなかったが、彼は元より良識によって行動を制限するような者ではなかった。最終的には、彼とソーは鏡台に違いなかった。

彼らがしばらくの間互いを見つめていたが、どちらも互いに手を置くと、魔術が発動した。ロキは強烈な嫉妬を感じるような世界線を見た。ソーが彼の出自を明かした。何世紀もロキが求めてきたような忍耐力と理解力のあるソーがいた。ソーのものになれるかもしれない気がして、ソーも彼を求めていると知ることができ、価値ある存在と認められていた。それは彼がどうしても必要としていた愛で、たとえ彼に与えられていたのだとしても、第三者の目からそれを見るのは胸が痛んだ。今でも、まだその愛は手に入れられるはずだ。

魔術が途切れ、若いロキは自分の喉を掴んでいた。

「こちら側からだと違うだろう？」ロキが尋ねる。

王子は寝台に向かって歩きながら深呼吸を繰り返した。ロキがすぐ後を追う。再び視線が合うと、そこにあったはずの怒りはなくなっていた。

「だから」若い王子が口を開く。「だからあんたは彼が私のために戻ってきたと言ったのか」

「ああ。後になって振り返ってみれば、全て明白に見えるものだ」ロキは若い自分の周囲を回り、十年でどれほど変われるのか、改めて思い知って愕然とした。ほんの些細な時間の経過のはずなのに。

「あの人はあんたに会えて喜ぶ。どんなふうに泣いていたか、見ただろう？」堺王子の声には不満があるわけではなく、むしろ今夜はソーに抱かれないと諦めているような響きがあった。

ロキは微笑むと、王子の腰の括れに触れた。「まだだ。お前を最高の夜から遠ざけるほど自分勝手ではないよ。だいたい、記憶によれば、ここには彼が二人いたはずだけど」

彼らは互いを見つめ、ロキは王子の頭に準備の呪文の記憶を刷り込んだ。

それから若い自分の耳元に唇を寄せる。「たった今教えた呪文を使え。あの人がまだお前を抱いていないのなら、今夜は多分我慢が利かなくなっているから」

その後、ロキは空間を越えてソーの寝室に足を踏み入れた。ソーは彼に背を向けており、立って何かを読んでいた。その懐かしい姿に、ロキの胸が切なくなった。

ほんの一瞬、一呼吸分だけの後、ソーは振り返って彼を見た。本を閉じ、手元を見ることなく書架に戻す。ロキはニヤリと笑むと、指の一振りでそれを書架から落とした。ソーは溜め息をついて目をぐるりと回す。本を拾い上げて、もう一度きちんとしまった。

「まあ、お前はお前で変わりないな」ソーは言って、それからゆっくりと近づいてロキのパーソナルスペースに踏み込むと、眉を引き寄せた。「あいつはお前が死んだと話していた」

「これから人にそう伝えるのは止めてもらう必要があるな。変な状況になってしまうから」ロキは手に林檎を召喚すると一口齧り、果汁が顎に垂れた。

ソーはそれを目で追うと、指で掬い、綺麗に舐め取る。おや。どうやら、状況はかなり違っているようだった。

ロキは齧った林檎を飲みこむと、ソーがそれを取り上げるのに任せた。

ソーは睫毛の間から彼を見つめており、ロキの記憶にある通り、黄金で輝かしい存在であった。「前々から気になっていたことがある」

ロキが口を開くと、出てきた声はか細くなっていた。「それは？」

ソーは笑みを浮かべると彼に口付けした。その唇は思わぬほど優しかった。むしろ、優しすぎるあまり、ロキの方から彼をもっと感じるために強く唇を押しつけたほどだ。これは彼が得ることのなかったソー。そして今は何よりも欲しい存在でもあった。

ロキが指を鳴らせば、ソーの手にあった林檎が掻き消え、その手は直ちに彼の腰を掴み、寝台の方へと彼を押し始めた。ソーに服を脱がされ、半分は生地が破れ、半分はボタンが弾け飛び、二人が裸になる頃にはどちらの衣類もボロボロになっていた。別の機会があれば、ソーにゆっくりと愛されても良かったが、兄が彼を回収しに来た時に行為の真っ最中という事態は避けたかった。

ソーは彼の指の動きに気が付いた。「今のは何の呪文だ？」

ロキは笑むと、ソーの手を取って尻に導き、その素晴らしく太い指を後孔に押しつけた。それは簡単に押し入り、ソーは肩に電流を流しながら唸り声を上げていた。

ロキはその光景に身震いする。「思っていた以上に良くなりそう。おいで、もう待てない」

ソーは彼を追ってベッドに登り、彼に覆い被さるとその胸板にキスをしながら腰を進めた。挿入は完璧なもので、その太さはロキの魔術でも辛うじて受け入れることができる程度のものだった。全宇宙の魔力を操れたとしても、この病みつきになりそうに満たされた贅沢な感覚を再現することは不可能だろう。

この黄金で美しいソーに覆い被さられるなら、あの空虚な世界で彷徨っていたのも充分報われた。これは彼の心が苦渋に満ち、人生が崩壊し始める前に切望し、叶えたかった全てであった。

ソーは彼の首筋にキスをし、ロキは積極的に首をさらに晒した。自分の身に起きたことを上書きする別の感覚を得るために必死になりすぎていた。下腹部の奥で、あの慣れた熱が募りはじめている。このように使われることに、彼の肉体は悦んでいた。

ロキはソーの突き上げるペースに身体を任せ、ただ相手にしがみついてソーの力に圧倒されることに満足していた。空気が帯電し、二人の間でパチパチと静電気が鳴った。それは彼を夢見心地にさせ、このままではもう長くはもたないことを悟っていた。ソーに囲まれた今、ロキは自分探しのために犯したすべての過ちを洗い流されるかのようだった。

ソーにペニスを掴まれ、体中皮膚の上を電流が舞うと、それに身を預けるの容易く、彼は絶頂を迎えていた。ロキは体の力を抜き、ペニスが脈打ち、白濁が腹に吐き出される中大きく喘いでいた。

ソーは彼に口付けし、鋭く穿つ腰の動きを加速していった。ロキはソーの背の後ろで足首を交差すると、彼を近くに留めた。ソーが突き上げる度に彼の中でどんどん硬くなっていくのを感じ、手足が震えた。

口付けが中断され、ソーはロキと額を合わせると、すっかり参った声を上げていた。「ああ、ロキっ、くそ！」

ロキはソーが彼の中で静止し、割れた喘ぎ声と共に達すると、ニィッと笑った。相手がそうしていることがあまりにパーフェクトだったので、ロキは己を飲みこまんとする感情の波を強引に抑えつけなければならなかった。

ソーが彼の上からどくと、ロキの素肌で冷えていく白濁を避けることもせず、彼を抱き寄せた。彼らはしばしの間、ただそうやって横になっていた。すると、部屋にいるのは四人になった。

顔を上げたロキはソーを見た。彼のソー。短い髪に、そして、「眼帯はどうした？」

ソーは手を伸ばし、彼の足首を引っ掴むと、力一杯彼をベッドから引きずりおろした。ロキが文句を言える前にソーは彼を掴み上げ、力強い抱擁で腕に閉じ込めた。その中で安堵し、守られている気になったロキは抱かれるに任せ、ソーの肩を両腕で包み込んだ。

「どうやって？」ソーが水っぽい声で尋ねる。

それを聞いて、ロキは涙を堪えられなくなった。「肉体から離れないよう抗って、自力でなんとか蘇ろうとしていたんだけど、船が爆発して、彷徨うことになってしまった。空っぽの世界に落ちたところ、あなたが開いたビフレストを発見したんだ。私がここに来るまで閉じなかったって分かっているのか？一体何を考えていたんだ」

ソーは首を振った。「ただ、あの場所に残ることはできなかった。何も考えてなどいなかった」

ロキは嗚咽を漏らし、ソーの首筋に顔を埋める。「私が何て言ったか憶えてる、兄上？」

ソーは深い、小刻みに震える息を吸って、彼に頬を触れたまま頷いた。「いいか、お前はもう二度とあの忌々しいテッセラクトに触るんじゃないぞ？」

ロキは笑った。「いいよ、それで。問題ない」

二人が体を離すまで何分もかかったが、そうする頃にはソーの寝台の上ですっかり寛ぐ若い王子たちに見られていることに気が付いた。

ロキはその光景に唸った。「ふむ、それは良い考えだ。陛下はどちらのお部屋に？」

ソーは笑み、彼の背を撫でる。「王族の訪問に使われていた庭園を見下ろす部屋だ」

ロキは軽く二人を移動させると、綺麗にベッドの上に下ろした。共に横になり、ソーは彼の背中や脇を撫で続けた。半分は彼を愛撫していながらも、半分はロキの存在を確かめているかのような動きだ。

「それで」ロキが口を開く。「お仲間を置いてきたのか？」

ソーは溜め息をついた。「トニーがサノスからガントレットを奪い、それまでのことを全て取り消した。サノスが指を鳴らす前の出来事を除いてな」ソーはロキの肌に指先で空虚な仕草をしてみせた。「俺には何も残されていないような気がしたから、去ったんだ。彼らは勝ち、もはや俺を必要としていなかった」

ロキは顔を上げてソーを見つめ、その額に見える疲労や唇にある不幸な線を見た。「とても現実的だな。誇らしいよ」

ソーはゆったりと微笑んだ。「ヘイムダルは俺がようやくお前から何かを学んだと話していた」

「まあ、私が三度死んだと思われるのに千二百年しかかからなかったからな。そのうち分かってくれると期待していたよ」ロキはごろりと仰向けになると、伸びをする。

ソーは鼻を鳴らした。「お前こそが…」

途中で言葉を切ったので、ロキは片手を伸ばして彼の頬に添えた。ソーがその手を多い、肌にキスを落とす。

「私こそが、あなたがここに来た理由」ロキが言った。

ソーはただ頷き、目を閉じた。「俺の失敗の全てを取り消したかった」

「うん。しかも、私が見たところ、とてもドラマチックだったみたいだ」ロキはソーの頬骨を親指で撫でた。「あんな風に父上を見据えて。見事なものだったよ」

ソーは微笑むと、彼の手の平にキスをした。「俺は明日からこの国を統治することになっている。言っておくが、お前のことは参議として任命するからな」

「どっちの私を？」ロキが尋ねる。

「どちらも。どちらでも。どうにかなるさ」ソーは彼に身体を寄せてキスをして、ロキは長すぎるほどの時間を経て、ついに故郷の温もりを感じたのだった。

＊＊＊

戦争はまだ来たし、地球はまだ救わなければならなかったが、ありがたいことに、前回とはまったく異なる展開となった。ニダヴェリアの鍛冶炉はまだ攻撃されたが、その時が来た際にはアスガルドとその同盟国は準備が整っていた。

ガントレットは他の時間軸における悪夢として留まった。最後まで完成されることはなかったのだ。

そして今度は、ソーも相手の首を狙った。


End file.
